poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack (Season 5)
''Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack (Season 5) ''is the final season of the Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack saga to be created by 76859Thomas, LegoKyle14 and David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989). They will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot The story takes place fifty years after Aku cast Jack, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Alex, Sora, Tino, Otis, Thomas and their friends into the future, although they hasn't aged at all as a side effect of time travel. Aku (Whom The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Giovanni, 009 Domino, The Dazzlings, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Winterbolt, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Buzz Buzzard, Judge Doom, Toon Patrol, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, The Crime Empire, Nora Beady, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon work for) has destroyed all time portals, but he is deeply distressed over the prospect of battling Jack forever and has stopped pursuing him directly. Jack's actions have inspired many to oppose Aku's tyranny, among them the elderly Scotsman, who unsuccessfully leads three armies in a battle against Aku. Unknown to Aku, Jack has lost his sword, and he is troubled by hallucinations of his deceased family, his former self, and the victims of Aku, almost to the point of suicide. A set of septuplet girls, the "Daughters of Aku", are born into a cult of Aku worshipers and raised as assassins with the sole purpose of killing Jack. They find and overwhelm Jack, but he manages to kill all the Daughters but one, Ashi, whom he eventually spares, and even saves her from various dangers as the two attempt to escape the bowels of a gigantic monster that swallowed them whole. Accompanying Jack on his journey, Ashi comes to see Aku as evil, and helps Jack through his emotional and spiritual journey, talking him out of committing suicide and helping him reclaim his lost sword. The two eventually become romantically involved. Aku is eventually informed that Jack lost his sword and confronts him, not knowing Jack has recovered it in the interim. Before leaving, Aku senses that Ashi has part of him inside her, and possesses her body to attack Jack. Jack refuses to kill Ashi, and lays down his sword in defeat. Aku takes Jack prisoner and prepares to kill him, but the people Jack, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Alex, Sora, Tino, Otis, Thomas and their friends helped all over the planet rally to their defense. When Jack tells Ashi that he loves her, she regains control of herself. She returns the sword to Jack and uses the powers she gained from Aku to open a time portal to return Jack, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Alex, Sora, Tino, Otis, Thomas, their friends and herself to the moment Aku sent them to the future, whereupon Jack immediately destroys the weakened Aku. With peace restored, Ashi and Jack prepare to marry, but on her way to the altar she suddenly collapses. Jack rushes to her side, and as she fades away from existence, she tells Jack that "without Aku, I would have never existed." The series ends with a scene of Jack watching a ladybug fly free in a sunlit grove with trees in bloom. List of the Episodes Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Ed, Edd, Eddy, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Giovanni, 009 Domino, The Dazzlings, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Winterbolt, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Buzz Buzzard, Judge Doom, Toon Patrol, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, The Crime Empire, Nora Beady, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon are guest starring in this series. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Giovanni, 009 Domino, The Dazzlings, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Winterbolt, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Buzz Buzzard, Judge Doom, Toon Patrol, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, The Crime Empire, Nora Beady, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon will be working with Aku in some episodes. * Both Twilight Sparkle and Ashi ware voiced by Tara Strong. * Due to adult content, some bits of this series are censored. * Samurai Jack: Season 5 aired on Adult Swim in 2017 the same year, Both My Little Pony: The Movie and Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! was released in theaters, Both 3 x My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials and Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor was released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 21 aired in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 7 aired on Discovery Family. * 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance and The Masters of Evil will appear in a bonus ending for this series.In this ending, Mewtwo, the Good Fairy, and Zordon will summon the great dragon spirit Shenron (who revived Zordon) who will resurrect Ashi with all of her memories and powers (excluding the Time Portal power) and will permanently remove her from Aku's bloodline as well as what's left of his evil essence inside her. Once Jack and Ashi were reunited, they will join 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, while Mistress 9 will revive Aku with all of his powers (excluding the Time Portal power) and will joins The Masters of Evil to get his revenge on Pooh and Pals, Samurai Jack, and Ashi. Category:76859Thomas Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult Series Category:Censored TV series